The Time has come for Ash
by JasonWatson
Summary: This is how I would like to see the sinnoh league take place hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

THE TIME HAS COME FOR ASH!

Prologue

This was it the Sinnoh League was here the first battle was going to commence today, Ash was desperate to win he _**HAD**_ to win, he had his mind set on it.

Chapter 1

Ash's alarm went off at 7 15 am " Oh God" he said under his breath then rose with an EPIC yawn " Hey pikachu have a good sleep?" "Pika" was the reply. "It's the start of the competition today buddy!" Yet again "Pika" was the reply he got, "Earth to pikachu it's the start of the Sinnoh league today!" The reply this time round was "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!" Ash then went into the bathroom to find Infernape in the BATHTUB! "Infernape?" said Ash "Am I still asleep or something?" Pikachu came through with a spring in his step "PIKA!" was his response, "Infer", "INFERNAPE!" Was the next sound to be heard Infernape had realised that he had been sleeping in the bathtub and for a fire type pokemon to be sleeping in the bathtub well I am sure you all know! Infernape leapt out of the tub and hid behind Ash, "Hey come on buddy it aint that bad just a small mistake you know." was Ash's response.

After about an hour or so Ash had been to the shower and was now dressed and then there was a knock at the door Ash thought it was going to be Brock and Dawn but, who was it but PAUL! "Oh hey Paul what's up, you excited about today?" "Pfft what is there to be excited about!" replied Paul with his usual grumpy tone, "Huh you mean your trying to tell me that you aint psyched up about today?" "As I think I have already stated there is nothing to be excited about because basically all the weak pathetic low life's who just managed to get 8 gym badges by the skins of their teeth will be put in their place and will be going bye-bye!" "WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT you know what I think?" "What?" " I think that you MUST BE ONE OF THOSE SO CALLED LOW LIFES!" "I think I do recall getting all 8 badges before you?" "That's not the point here, the point is..." He was stopped by a disturbed Brock and Dawn running down the corridor towards where the row was taking place...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Quickly!" yelled Dawn, "Hey you guys what's up?" said Ash "There's a riot going on in the lobby!" Brock added with much distress. "No doubt some idiotic low life's." "GRRRRRR!" Dawn looked as if she had blown a gasket! "YOU HAVE SUCH A NERVE YOU DO KNOW THAT!" she declared with a feisty tone, "I couldn't care less about your opinion no doubt one day you _will _be one of those low life's." Paul hastily replied knowing fine well that he would be getting Dawn even more wound up. "Hey break it up you two your in public!" Ash chipped in and said rather quietly so that people wouldn't start to realise they had a riot of their own to deal with!

Paul added one last thing "I just thought I would come to warn

there is a riot going on in the lobby and also to say… your gonna get thrashed!" He walked away with a devious smirk on his face.

Ash, Brock and Dawn decided to head on down to check out the riot and to find out what it was about, they came on down to the reception area full of people making awkward sounds like "oooo!" "aaaaaaaaaaaah!" "OUCH!" Nurse Joy went running with relief over to them "I do wish officer Jenny would hurry up and get here I really do." "Who is involved Nurse Joy?" asked Ash, "I don't but I know that Nurse Joy and I are _involved _in a relationship togeth…!" "croaGUNK!" (I am sure if you are a fan of pokemon you are bound to know what happened!) " Maybe another time!" said Brock in pain. "I am not sure but he has blonde hair a white and orange stripe shirt, do you know who I am on about?" There was pause then they all looked at each other in shock "BARRY?" was all they could say…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash went running towards the scene "Hey Barry is that you?" "ASH" came a slightly distorted reply, Dawn went and pulled Ash back in case the temptation of joining in was too much for him, she did just in time to as Officer Jenny had just walked in with reinforcements "ENOUGH!" she bellowed, Barry was quick to retreat "Hey guys what's up?" was the first thing he said to them, "Is something the matter?" Barry asked with a confused tone to his voice, "Have you gone mad or something?" Ash said with much shock, "Oh I get it you think it was me in that fight well it wasn't it was my half brother who is always trying to copy me you see that's probably why you thought it was me well no I was trying to pull him out of it!" They all looked over at this big fat podgy version of Barry, he had a blonde afro, his stomach was bulging out from under his shirt he was being questioned by Officer Jenny "What's his name?" Brock asked, "Larry" came the reply.

Larry walked over to them with a ticket in his hand, "So what was the outcome?" asked Barry with much disgust, "I performed an offence I have a $100 fine to pay but apart from that nothing else." "This is Ash, Dawn and Brock by the way." I think I have mentioned them to you, you have to stop getting into fights fair enough that guy did say look you can dress a pig in a suit but you must ignore him and all the rest that get on your nerves ok?" "OK!" replied Larry, "Look at the time!" cried Ash "The league kicks off in under an hour, we gotta get going!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ash had been waiting for his battle to start, his intensity levels were out of this world. Then the moment came where he was guided out onto the arena where his opponent was waiting. Ash was all fired up and raring to go until something hit home with him. His opponent was none other than LARRY! "NO WAY, YOU MUST BE KIDDING!" yelped Ash, "Is everything alright with you there young sir?" asked the referee, "Huh, yeah, yeah I'm good to go!"

"THEN LET THE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH OF PALLET TOWN AND LARRY OF TWINLEAF TOWN COMMENCE!"

"Alright then Grumpig lets go for it!" cried Larry, "Hmm who should I use?" Ash thought to himself, "OK go show em Buizel!" "GRUMPIG!" "BUI BUI!" was the replies the pokemon gave their trainers, "OK Grumpig use bounce!" Grumpig launched the attack, Ash knew that he could counter it with aqua jet but, "BUIZEL!" Buizel had been hit Ash had spent too long thinking about what move he was going to use! He had to had act fast now "Go Buizel use AQUA JET!" "BUI BUI BUIZEL!" "GRUMPIG!" Larry called out in distress "COUNTER IT WITH BOUCE!" It was too late Buizel had got a direct hit on Grumpig which now meant they were level but now Larry had Ash right where he wanted him to be!

"OK now Grumpig use Psybeam!" "Buizel dodge!" "NO I WONT HAVE THIS Grumpig Psybeam GO!" "GRUMPIG" "Buizel quick water gun!" "BUI BUI!" POW! Who had been hit Grumpig or Buizel?

"Both Grumpig and Buizel are unable to…" said the referee until, "HUH!" gasped the spectators! "Bui Bui." "Grumpig is unable to battle that means Buizel wins!" This is a 3 on 3 battle so Ash really had to pull out all the stops now! "OK return Grumpig!" "Now I choose you PIKACHU!" yelled Ash, "Charmeleon lets show them who the boss is!" "PIKA!" "CHAR" was all the pokemon had to say. "LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!" "Charmeleon use flamethrower!" "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" "Pika!" "Char!" The Iron Tail went smashing into the Flamethrower which then went bounding back towards Charmeleon "Charmeleon!" called out a rather distressed Larry, "OK Pikachu time to wrap this up Thunder Bolt!" "PIKA CHUUU!" ZAP BANG! Could it be that this was it 2 down 1 to go is that the case…

Charmeleon remained standing looking sort of weak but yet still the look in its eyes seemed determined to win, "Right Charmeleon lets go Flamethrower!" "Pikachu Bolt Tackle!" "pika pika pika pika PIKACHU!" ZAP BANG POW! Both pokemon took direct hits although Pikachu had been hit with recoil damage, "You alright buddy?" Ash called over to Pikachu, "Get up Charmeleon we are gonna win this!" There was no reply for Larry but there was a Charmeleon which was unable to battle so obviously the referee had to say "CHARMELEON IS UNABLE TO BATTLE PIKACHU WINS WHICH MEANS I CAN NOW SAY THAT ASH FROM PALLET TOWN IS THE VICTOR!" "AWESOME!" yelled Ash "PIKACHU!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So the victory had gone to Ash but why did he not have to play his 3rd pokemon was it true that what Paul had been saying about weak low life's going home really true? No it couldn't be Ash had to stop thinking like this everyone had done really well to get to this stage as it was because having eight badges was an achievement in itself.

But enough about Ash for just now because Paul was also battling at this point too! He was up against a girl called Lucinda. So far Lucinda had a Togetic out on the battle field and Paul had Honchkrow.

"Togetic use metronome!" Lucinda yelled!

"TOGETIC!" cried out Togetic.

The move had come out as none other than solar beam!

"Result!" Lucinda yelped in excitement

"Honchkrow counter it with dark pulse." Paul said very relaxed.

"BANG!"

That was it Honchkrow had got a direct hit on Togetic, Togetic was still standing Lucinda had to act FAST!

"Get in there with psychic Togetic!" shouted Lucinda.

"Double team Honchkrow." was all Paul had to say.

Togetic was confused _**VERY **_confused, which one was the correct Honchkrow, by this point even Lucinda was confused but Togetic had launched the attack and had wasted it!

Paul had the upper hand Togetic had wasted the attack, he was tempted to launch a direct attack but then again he decided that playing mind games would give much more satisfaction.

"Togetic metronome!" said Lucinda with desperation.

"Low-life" Paul replied under his breath.

Paul had made her resort to a basic move that was pretty random.

Low and behold the move was none other than HYPER BEAM!

"AWESOME!" bellowed a relieved Lucinda.

A solid blow had been delivered to Honchkrow!

"HONCHKROW GET UP NOW!" Paul yelled at the top of his voice!

Honchkrow did and now Paul knew that one attack was left…

"SKY ATTACK!"

"NO Togetic!"

"POW!"

"TOGETIC IS UNABLE TO BATTLE WHICH MEANS HONCKROW WINS!" the referee stated.

"Return Honchkrow." said Paul

"Togetic you did me proud now return honey." was how Lucinda responded.

"Now go Ursaring" said Paul.

"Snorlax go thrash them!" cried out Lucinda.

"Ursaring use focus punch!"

"Snorlax rollout!"

The moves were about to collide which would be victorious!

"CRASH!"

Snorlax had blown Ursaring and its focus punch right off track.

Lucinda was chuffed but she had to remember that Paul had the upper hand.

"Ursaring go use rollout!"

"Brick-break Snorlax!"

The moves had collided but who was victorious but Paul and Ursaring as a direct hit had knocked Snorlax flat out and as the saying goes the bigger they are the harder they fall!

"SNORLAX IS UNABLE TO BATTLE WHICH MEANS URSARING WINS AND VICTORY GOES TO PAUL OF VEILSTONE CITY!"

"Weak pathetic low-life." Paul whispered to himself


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Now onto Barry's battle he was up against a big strong punk rocker called Gareth. Gareth had his Venomoth out and Barry Empoleon.

"Venomoth go show em with your giga drain punk" Gareth yelled!"

"Empoleon dodge and then use drill peck" Barry shouted at the top of his voice!

The giga drain had missed Empoleon but the drill peck had claimed a direct hit on Venomoth!

"OK punk your fine now show em Aerial Ace!"

"Empoleon water pulse!"

The two moves had collided but through the smoke came a determined Venomoth!

"Alright" bellowed a chuffed Gareth!

"Empoleon look out!"

It was too late Venomoth had got its revenge on Empoleon! Empoleon was still standing though so they were now more or less equal.

"Hmm it seems as if both Barry and Gareth need to step up their game" said Brock to Dawn.

"Empoleon Hydro Pump" called out Kenny.

"Venomoth solar beam" Gareth bellowed.

"BANG!"

"Empoleon you ok pal" Barry said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah Venomoth you hear me dude" was all Gareth had to say.

"BOTH VENOMOTH AND EMPOLEON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE!"

"Return dude you were awesome" said Gareth.

"Yeah same to you too Empoleon" called out Barry.

"Now Skarmory time to shine" Barry shouted!

"Butterfree lets go" yelled Gareth!

"Butterfree use silver wind" Gareth yelped!

"Steel wing Skarmory" Barry ordered.

"SKAR-SKARMORY" all that was to be heard was the gust of the wind and Skarmory crying for help!

"SKAR-MORRRRRRY" the pokemon had been blasted!

It was a good shot but Skarmory got back up for more! There was to be no giving up!

"Now Skarmory use aerial ace" Barry called!

"Butterfree Psybeam" Gareth shouted!

It was too late Skarmory had got in there first with its aerial ace, it had scored a direct hit!

"Butterfree no" bellowed an anxious Gareth!

"BUTTERFREE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE WHICH MEANS SKARMORY WINS!"

It was a shock to everyone that with one direct hit that poor Butterfree had been knocked out things were not looking good for Gareth!

"Return Butterfree you did well punk" said Gareth.

"Awesome job Skarmory now its time to rest" Barry said.

Next up came Barry's Roserade and Gareth's Ninetales.

"Ninetales we have the advantage" Gareth was yelling loudly.

"Roserade we can do this just get in there and fight" Barry was shouting.

"Now Ninetales flame wheel" Gareth was shouting excitedly!

"Roserade grass knot" Barry called out!

Ninetales was making good progress until the grass knot was in its way and Ninetales wet flying!

The crowd went "oooo" and "aaaaah!"

Backstage Ash and Paul watched how well Roserades grass knot had been to put Ninetales off track!

"Now Roserade use magical leaf!"

The next you saw were leaves everywhere, Ninetales was being confused as the aim of the move was not to hit Ninetales but to confuse it!

"Nine-tales" was all the poor dizzy pokemon had to say!

"NOW Roserade, energy ball!"

"ROSERADE" yelled the pokemon!

"CRASH!"

It was a direct hit Barry was delighted that his strategy's were improving!


End file.
